The invention relates to a roof retractable into the rear trunk of a vehicle.
Such a retractable roof makes it possible in particular to transform a motor vehicle of the coupe type into a vehicle of the cabriolet type.
Retractable roofs that are retractable into the rear trunk of a motor vehicle are known in particular from patents to the Applicant.
In particular, FR 2 805 218 describes a retractable roof comprising a rigid front element that is connected in hinged manner to a central rigid rear element whose rear end is hinged to the structural framework of the vehicle, and right and left side elements connected to the central rear element. In that roof, provision is made to enable the side elements to be shifted clear of the outside surface of the central rear element while said central element is moving backwards. Thus, when all of the roof elements are stowed away inside the trunk of the vehicle, a stowage height is obtained inside the trunk that is satisfactory.